


The Once-Ler's Motive

by superkim111



Category: The Lorax (2012)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkim111/pseuds/superkim111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this for a contest on dA, and thought I would post it here as well. As the title suggests, it examines just why the Once-Ler did what he did in the film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Once-Ler's Motive

The Once-Ler smiles  
And looks over the miles  
That contains his lovely factory

His family makes Thneeds  
Which everyone needs  
And his mother is finally proud of him

That Lorax was crazy  
His mind did seem quite hazy  
Everything is working out fine

But soon it's not enough  
They needs more Truffula tuff  
His mother says profits are starting to fall

So he cuts some costs  
Industrial waste management is tossed  
And the ponds are now gooey and the sky fills with smog

The trees go down faster  
With his new Truffula Trunk blaster  
His mother is once again proud of him

The Lorax is unhappy  
But he's just being sappy  
Everything is working out fine

Then the last tree goes down  
And his family leaves town  
His mother is no longer proud of him

The Lorax sends the animals to far off lands  
The creature himself is carried away from where he stands  
And the Once-Ler is left all alone

He just wanted his mother to be proud of him


End file.
